xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Myyah Hawwa
Miang Hawwa is the main antagonist in Xenogears. In the original Japanese version, her surname is Myyah. Miang may be considered the Xenogears equivalent of Wilhelm from Xenosaga. However, Miang's goal is to resurrect and revive God, whereas Wilhelm's goal was to reset the universe to a blank state. Background Appearing repeatedly throughout the game's events in opposition to the party, both behind the scenes and in direct confrontations, Miang acts as an agent of Deus, an intergalactic bioweapon designed to conduct warfare on a planetary scale. The final moments of the Eldridge catastrophe resulted in the creation of the original 'mother' being, tasked by the Deus system to give birth to an entire civilization that would provide and gather all the biological and mechanical "spare parts" it needed to repair and reactivate. One of the many humans that the first being gave birth to was Miang's first incarnation, known as the Complement. The Complement's purpose was to guide and shape the events of human history to better suit the coming resurrection of Deus. All human women descended from the crash of the Eldridge, all inhabiting the planet the game takes place on, possess the genetic factor necessary to become the next incarnation of Miang - when the current one dies, Miang simply awakens in a new body. As there have been a total of 998 Miang incarnations by the events of the game, that averages the life span with a high mortality rate of 10 years each time. Whether or not this would suggest that she may have had to face being killed herself many times by the hands of those she manipulates, as was the case with Kahran Ramsus, or that she may suicide when a host's body is too old or unsuitable for her goals, or both, remains unclear. The target seems to be randomly selected, but she always inhabits the body of an adult female, and the momentary transformation always results in purple hair and eye color. The only notable superhuman abilities she possesses are the ability to retain memory across incarnations and some considerable psionic abilities, strong enough to cleanly "reprogram" someone's subconscious to perform a chosen task, though for the most part she prefers working in the shadows to manipulate world events. This is evidenced by her sparse participation in battles in a mostly supportive role, usually piloting her C-1 Vierge. Timeline of known awakenings Eldridge catastrophe - 10,000+ years prior to Xenogears Deus activated biological computer Kadomony, generating the first mother being in response to Abel's contact with the Wave Existence shortly before planetfall. This original being emerges from the wreckage and gives birth to Miang, Elly, Cain and the Gazel Ministry, then returned to Kadomony's stasis pod where she slowly rots over the next several thousand years. Miang begins her mission to supplement Deus' plans. Zeboim era - 4,000+ years prior to Xenogears Miang awakens in a pair of identical twin sisters (whether or not this is the first or last time is unknown), using their connection to her advantage to conduct espionage within the Zeboim government. Upon finding out that a nano-engineer named Kim Kasim is working on a way to repair the genetic breakdown causing infertility in the vast majority of Zeboim citizens, she commissions Kim to continue his work. However, when he moves to secure his creation for himself she sends an assault team to requisition it and kill anyone in their way. She influences events to accelerate the death of the civilization so that humanity can 'reset' to a form more desirable for Deus, resulting in nuclear annihilation of the entire Zeboim civilization, which then sinks to the bottom of the Aquvy sea. The beginning of the end - approx. 20-12 years prior to Xenogears Unable to locate the current incarnation of the Contact, Miang cooperates with Krelian to clone an artificial Contact using Emperor Cain's DNA. The clone, which would later become Kahran Ramsus, gains awareness before even being born and develops an inferiority complex soon thereafter. Miang dies of old age, and awakens in Karen Wong, Fei Fong Wong's mother, and uses her new position to conduct battery after battery of torturous experiments on Fei while his father is away, resulting in the inadvertent creation of Id. Miang stands by passively while Grahf attacks Khan Wong, triggering a spontaneous release of Fei's power. Karen regains control momentarily, long enough to throw herself in front of her son to save his life, and is mortally wounded in the process. Fei recedes into the "coward" personality, shielding himself by displacing the tragedy and horror of these events onto his alter-ego, Id, who remains the dominant personality for the rest of his teenage years under Grahf's destructive tutelage. Miang reawakens in a new host body, apparently in her early twenties, and begins to court Kahran Ramsus in order to gain power within the Gebler faction on Solaris. ''Xenogears'' Miang is cut down by Ramsus in front of the newly-activated Deus. The party witnesses her reawakening in Elly, who explains humanity's purpose relative to Deus shortly before being absorbed into its core. Deus utilizes its newly acquired Anima Relics and Krelian's nanotechnology to ascend to a higher, more advanced form than its original design was capable of, and climbs into orbit in an attempt to resume its journey. Fei gives pursuit in the Xenogears, the only Gear left operational after the destruction of the Zohar Modifier, and battles with Miang in her final incarnation, that of the Urobolus. After Fei had successfully defeated her in this form, she had then ceased to exist. Once Miang is eradicated for good, Krelian is convinced of Fei's point of view and resigns from his original mission, opting instead to walk the Path of Sephirot and travel to the higher dimension from which the Wave Existence originated, leaving Fei and Elly to return to the planet in the Xenogears. The chains of fate are broken, and Fei and Elly become the final incarnations of their eternally returning personas, with the memories and experiences of all their past selves incorporated into them. Quotes * "Stupidity in puppets has its advantages." * "I am Miang. The keeper of time. The representative of our god Deus. I was born to guide the people toward the path of the resurrection of Deus." Etymology Hawwa is the Arabic name of Eve. Myyah (the official romanization according to Perfect Works) is the reverse of Elly's full name in the Japanese version of the game (Elehayym), with the omitted 'El' being Hebrew and meaning 'God', symbolizing how she is connected to but different from that character. Gallery Executioner_miang.jpg|Miang wearing her "Executioner" outfit. Miang_Hawwa_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art. Miang_Hawwa_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Concept art. Category:Xenogears main characters Category:Xenogears characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists